The Yu Yu Hakusho joining you in School
by chibi-zayla
Summary: Join and you can be classmates with the YYH gang. Still need more, please!
1. Default Chapter

Read All Of The Chapter, Please!!

Chibi Zayla speaking. I was sitting in my room thinking about school since it is around the corner. As I'm thinking I realize that..well, school sucks. And so I'm thinking and thinking about how much it sucks-then I think "Wow, fingers _don't _fing." Okay, that didn't have anything to do with anything, but I'm bored...and this boredom is what leads to my new fic. Wouldn't it be great to go to school with your favorite anime characters? Well, here's your chance. That's right, now you can go to school with the Yu Yu Hakusho gang. The scenario is as follows: 

Yuske sat at his bed with his hands behind his head. Next to him, on his desk mahogany desk chair, sat Kurama. He held his hands in his lap and glanced around the spirit detective's room. It was a small room, plain andsimple, though giving off a nice, pleasant look. There was the bed Yusuke sat at, draped with white covers, a desk with a lamp and chair, the same one Kurama was occupying, the wooden floor, which Kuwabara used as a seat, and the window. On the window ledge sat Hiei, a frown plastered on his small frame. He was growing annoyed with the meetings held at the ningen-kai. Kuwabara tinkered around with a pen he found on the floor. He was bored, to say the least. And Yusuke? Yusuke was mad.

"Where the hell is Botan? She waks me up so early in the morning claiming that we have meeting and then when I finally get dressed you guys get here late and Botan dissapears!" 

"Shut up, Urmeshi. She did the same to me." 

"Could it be a new mission? Do you think?" asked Kurama. 

"I wouldn't put it past 'em. Meetings always lead to new missions." responded Yusuke. He had his eyes closed when he spoke so it was a surprise to him when the book Kuwabara threw smacked him in the face. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" 

"We just finished our last mission a day ago! Can't they give us a break? As leader you should to tell them that!" Yusuke rolled his eyes while proceeding to throw the book at Kuwabara. He in turn caught it, grinning from ear to ear. Yusuke snorted. 

"You know that ain't my decision, _baka_. And besides," he threw his pillow at Kuwabara, which hit its target, "if we get a new mission we _have_ to take it. Whether we wanna or not."

"Baka ningen. They should learn to deal with their own problems themselves. I'm tired of protecting them." The voice was flat, with no feeling whatsoever. Kurama sighed at Hiei's response.

"Hiei, if we didn't solve the cases then ningen-kai would suffer greatly. Demons would roam about, terrorizing and harming the innocent. Would you like that?" 

"Do you really need me to answer that?" Kurama sweat dropped. Just then a blue haired girl riding on an oar appeared behind the window. She waved at Hiei to let her in, but Hiei stayed motionless. 

"Hey, isn't that Botan?" asked Kuwabara. Yusuke nodded. 

"Will you let her in already, Hiei?!" He grumbled before complying. Botan climbed in. There was a huffing and growling somewhere by Botan. There was a POP and soon smoke. It cleared out and from within it appeared Koenma, sporting his teen form. He greeted the others with a "Yo". 

"Wow, so the great Koenma decideds to grace us with his presence. So what's up, toddler?" 

"Watch it, Yusuke," said Koenma. He clapped his hands together. "There is a new mission for you. Well, actually, it's not a new mission...persay. I thought it best if I could keep an eye on you so, as the new school year starts, you will all be classmates. He received wide eyed stares. 

"WHAT?!" they all yelled. 

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

And that is how it starts. So, if you wanna participate just follow these simple rules: 

1) Send me your info in E-MAIL, not review. The E-MAIL adress is: Shinigami Hiei@aol.com . Don't send it to the hotmail one, please. 

2) The info: 

Name:

Age:

Gender: 

Personality: 

Appearance:

Anything else of importance:

Oh, and one more thing: NO You Cannot Have Hiei...because....because...-_-;;; Ah, the classmates so far are:

Yusuke

Kurama

Kuwabara

Hiei

Yoko Kurama...later

Koenma..later

Jin..later

Toya...later

Botan

Koenma

Rando

Kuwabara's friends..I know they're names..I think

And others.

Because these people will be there I'm thinking of making it in the Ma-kai..but why would the Rekai Tantei go to school there? Anyone got anh ideas? And if it does get to the Makai then you can all be demons if you so wish...but that's until I fugure it out...Ja ne!


	2. Updates, Yay!

chibi Zayla here. Yeah, I do update fast. I just wanna get this fic started already! :3 ...Anywho, as I was going through the e-mails I noticed that everyone was female. I don't mind, but that's weird. Oh well, I guess girls just like this sort of thing more. Okay, welp...I have decided that this will be held in the Makai. Sorry. So if anyone of you people want to be demons then you can e-mail me again about that. Again, sorry. But if you want to stay human then by all means! So, the people attending school are as follows:

Yusuke

Kurama

Kuwabara

Hiei

Yoko Kurama...later

Koenma..later

Jin..later

Toya...later

Botan

Koenma

Rando

Katgi-that's me!! ^_^

Mayli Hatekino

Kriss (short for Kristina)

Nakuru Saizuki

Midori Himeno

Emuri

Alex Ellison

Trimana

Tessa Suzama

Lemon

Kaeru (ee, you e-mail was great, got good info, arigato!)

Ookami

Sarah

Yay, and that is it so far. The names are in order from who e-mailed me first and so those that asked for a character have gotten him...it was first come first serve. I wont put them up right now cause I'm too lazy....The update is up and so the end. But I still need more characters, please..or do I??...hm....


	3. Updates Again, Aren't You Glad?

Hi everyone! chibi Zayla here once again with another update!! Yay! It's only been...two days(?) since my last update! Be happy cause I don't usually update my fics for a few months O.O. Yeah, so count ye blessings. Okay, okay, here's my update: I have gotten a few more characters for this. Yay! I'm happy that this is getting to be a hit with you guys..or is it that you just wanna get a YYH character for yourself...hm...

So, these are the students in the fic, in order from who sent me the e-mail first. I'm adding my own descriptions of you guys, all gotten from what you gave me, so I can get a feel of how to write about you. If anything needs fixing e-mail me..or review, I guess. But be careful cause I think the reason they take these fics off is cause people use the review things as a sort of..chat thing os sumethin'. Yeah, and we don't want this story trashed...

1) Katgi(me! ^-^): I am a fifteen year old girl with long black hair pulled up in a ponytail. The tail of my ponytail is silver as well as my bangs, which part a bit in the middle,a bit like Botan's. I have black eyes, darker than night and a piercing stare that could scare anyone.(this is true, btw...my mom told me *sad*) I'm s-...I'm sh-...I'm not that tall, going just about 5'1"..of 5'2" and I _do not_ like it when people tease me about my height or call me short. I'm a short-tempered child and yell a bit. I do like to joke around and laugh, but you rarely see me smile. In large groups I don't say much, but in smaller groups I'll chat..that is, if I like you enough to talk to you(not that way). I'm not much of a girl; I have a guy's personality at times...but I still like the other gender. The people I do trust(ain't many) I have great respect for, like Jin, who is my best friend. I live to fight and am currently learing how to box and do tae kwon do (it's fun!). My outfit consists of a black short sleeved cotton shirt(kinda like Ranma's white shirts) with three yellow buttons going sideways opposite the collar.My pants are black gi ones and my shoes are black, kinda like the ones Hiei wears. I also have two metallic wristbands that go from my wrists to a bit under my elbows. I'm a demon: half saiyan, half wolf demon. My tail is longs and fluffy, a mix of the saiyan and wolf demon tails. I have also taken a liking to a certain short koorime...(sorry all you hiei fans)

2) Mayli Hatekino. She is a sixteen year old girl with sky blue hair that is up in two looped buns(kawaii look). Her bags, resembling those of Botan's, flow nicely over her light purple-blue eyes, complementing her light peach skin (i dunno if that makes sense). Mayli is 5'0". Her personality is that of a happy, cheerful and intellectual being. She is usually calm and has caring feelings for others. If someone hurts her friend's feeling she will be sad with them. This young girl is a half sprit, half human. She is the sister of Botan and a ferry assistant of Koenma. She is a close aquaintance of Kurama...a bit too close of an aquaintance. Mayli wears a white, tight, tank top. As is goes down it gets pinker so it kinda looks like pink flames. Under that is a slim white long sleeved dress and her shoes are white high heels. (Is that a good description?)

3) Kriss, also short for Kristina. She is about 16 or 17 years of age. goes for the delicious bishies aka: Youko Kurama. She has black hair, a bit spiky and spunky. Her eyes change ever so often, going from dark colors like red, violte, or green. At times they may even get a bit silverish. Though she is quiet might randomly speak up or do something crazy...or dirty...*cough* hentai*cough* ^-^. She can be found wearing dark colors with interesting things on the front aka: My Imaginary Friend Thinks You Have Mental Problems. Her attitude is quite contradictory at times. She may be sullen and scournful at one point, then hyper and giddy the next. She is very unpredictable, and may act stupid but can get off without looking it. She is a telepath and may say something mentally to someone...something dirty and then wink. (hehe, funny). Kriss is a half fire demon half shii'ne with karate moves. She's a close friend with Hiei. They were old friends in the Makai. and enjoy dun dun dun: a few dirty jokes (gasp! Hiei O.o). She likes leather pants. (I dont know if that right. Sorry, but you changed ehr so much I didn't know what you wanted.)

4) Nakuru Saizuki. She is a fourteen year old girl with lavender colored hair that reaches if pulled out from its original low ponytail. Nakuru has dark purple eyes and a pale complexion. She is of average height(don't know what that is), slim, and beautiful. She wears a dark purple peasant top, black hotpants, and black knee high heeled boots with cool little spikes. She is a caring person and a total romantic (Aw) with a touch of polite optimism. That and also mysterious, plus affectionate. She is a creative one, and artist. (wow...that was short...but you didn't put anything else.) Nakuru also likes Koenma.

5) Midori Himeno. She's a fourteen year old with a fiery temper. She's brave, cocky and courageous as well as stubborn. Not only that, but she is care free.(Do we know anyone like that...) She's affectionate, but onyl to Yusuke. This one is more of a tomboy; she doesn't like girly girl stuff (wow, like me) and loves a good fight. Her hair is long, waist length wavy, dark brown in a high ponytail. She has emerald colored eyes, slightly tanned skin. This one is of average height, slim and pretty. Her clothes are an emerald green tanktop, dark green capris, and black ankle high boots. 

6) Emuri. She is fourteen years old, usually insane but serious at certain times. Her hobby is making things out of paperclips(-really?? You should make me something too, I love paperclips) Emuri is a neko demon with shoulder length red hair, hazel eyes.She has kawaii gray cat ears and a cat tail. She is somewhat tall and can be seen wearing an army attire; army pants and visor, a dog tag, an dark green shirt and big black boots.She is a die hard Jin fan...(wait, was it Jin or Kurama? Kurama is taken so are you a die hard Jin fan? I am...but first and foremost is Hiei). Being a cat demon, Emuri controls fire.

7) Alex Ellison. She is fifteen years old. A shy person, Alex tends to be quieter than the rest, but more outgoing when with friends. She tends to make jokes and can't resist being sarcastic. She cares about her grades so much that she might isolate herself. She is still a caring and nice person, though. She's a kitsune with golden brownish ears and tail tainted white at the ends. She's short (AH! YOURE TALLER THAN ME!! YOU ARE NOT SHORT THEN, JUST NOT TALL!!!)-not very tall, about 5'5, with black hair, streaked by two silver streaks and in a ponytail. She loved video games, manga, and sweets. Who wouldn't?

8) Trimana. She is fifteen years old, practically a female version of Hiei. She wears all black; black jeans, black shirt and black boots. Her hair is long and black with dark blue ends and similarly blue eyes. She is a thunder demon and usused her attacks, Rolling Thunder, Neutron Blast and Thunder Blast, all on poor Kuwabara, known to her as Kuwabaka( Aw, poor Kuwabara..)

9) Tessa Suzama. She is fourteen year old shy but temperamental child. A bit touchy. She likes to read things like Harry Potter and Lord of the Rings as well as any genre of manga. She'll get embarrassed easily and tends not to talks much. Her hair is brown and long, reaching her knees. Her eyes are a violet color. She usually wears a pair of black jeans and a blue halter top. Her lace up boots, black, stop just above the ankle. Her hair is held back by a headband. She is a kitsune and has a crush on Suichii Minamoto(How do you spell his name? Suuichi? Suiichi or Suichii?)

10) Lemon. She is a sixteen year old seductress, able to seduce any man. She's outgoing and fun. At first Lemon was eviiiiil, but now she is good. Yay! Her appearance is black, curvy waist hair. She is petite and lithe(?). Very beautiful wearing a mini skirt and blouse. She is a siren/kitty demon and as you all know, that race is known for thier singing. (Is that right, Lemon? aw, that was short..)

11) Kaeru. She is sixteen years old, a naive and extremely innocent little koorime. She is a very kind person, a real sweetheart but just don't ever insult her race, family or friend cause if you think getting frozen to the floor is bad wait till she throws a blizzard on you. Snowdrop is something you should never say around her. O.o. Because she is caring she tends to let her emotions cloud her judgements. She might act without thinking when a friend is in danger. Her personality is one of a kind and therefore it is hard not to like her. She is much like Yukina and is terrified of Hiei...(*pout*). Touya is the one she gets along with most, then Kurama and Jin. Rando scared her. Everyone else, she gets along fine with. Her hair is sea green and in a high ponytail fastened by a red flower ornament, much like Yukina's. Her eyes are a ruby color, twinling brightly with kindness. She wears a kimono, a blue one one a blue obi(can you tell me what that is please?) and a red kimono underneath. She is about Yukina's height, 4'11". She is a slender girl, pale as well with a clea complexion. Kaeru's mother was killed when she was four. The village then raised her themselves. She was good friends with Yukina.She later left for school in order to receive lectures on anything the village couldn't teach her. Most importantly, though, she left because of her uncle, who became a koorime hunter. He is currently searching for Yukina, Kaeru and Hiei. She was afraid of Yusuke and Kuwabar, but not anymore.Touya has been her closest friend and she just might be more that friends...but she doesn't know about that, she was raised in a all female village. 

12)Ookami. She appears to look seventeen but is actually two hundred sixty five years old (O.o coooool!). Ookami is the type of girl who likes to fight. She has a potty mouth, shouting obscenities here and there. This girl hates being around people, You'd think she'd hate people completely, but she is loyal to those that show a good friendship to her. Her lonelyness is an effect from her past. Whenever it is mentioned she will be likely to hit a wall, even breaking it with the force of her fist. Ookami has long black hair that reaches mid back, bangs that almost cover her eyes, which are lime green. Being a wolf demon,Ookami has black wolf ears on her head and a knee long wolf tail on her back. Her clothing is a white pair of baggy pants with shoes like the ones Yusuke wore at the dark tournament(is that it?), a white tanktop, white fingerless leather gloves and a silver wolf medallion with a short chain necklace of fangs(Is that it?). At the age of seventeen Ookami got kicked out her pack for hanging out with a fire demon. She joined the fire demon's tribe and learned many of their techniques. Before long though, the wolf demons and the fire demons waged a war. Both groups were completely destroyed. She has been wandering around ever since then.(hey, you're a wolf demon too! Hah, in real life I bet me and you would get along great. Sounds like you're a bit like me..I'll leave now. Woho, I think I'll use your idea.)

13) Jennifer Ledoux. An eleven year old girl, Jennifer is a very humorous fox demon.If you ever catch her in a bad mood she'll have a joke for you and it'll make you laugh. When she's in a good mood she's a nice person. She's easy to talk to. Start with anything and she can converse smoothly. She's an angel when with her friends, helping them with anything. She finds little fights amusing, things like arguing over a sharpie marker make her laugh. Jennifer is usually always in a cheerful mood, in even the worst situations. If a friend of hers turns against her Jennifer will just go on, looking optimistic.(Is this good so far?) She enjoys school, but the socializing is the best part. She's very stubborn so don't even try to have the last word cause she will win. Though she is eleven, she seems to act like a fifteen year old. People usually mistake her for that age. She is a pretty girl, with hair a short brown curling inward. She has full pink lips. She'll smile, but never an open mouthed smile. She is usually wearing blue clothes. 

14) Sarah. She is fifteen years old. She's a nice kid...unless you pick on her friends and family. Watch out then. She is slightly shorter than Yusuke with hair a dark chocolate brown as well as natural red highlights. Her eyes are the same color as her hair. She is a mimic demon that absorbed a spirit wolf so she is able to grow fangs, white wolf ears and a white wolf tail. 

15) Sasha Joyner. A thirteen year old who loves to swim, draw and fight( Uhm..I have never seen Sailor Moon so I'll try hard to describe your outfit. Anything needing change, e-mail or review). She wears a school uniform muck like Michuri from Sailor Moon. Her shirt is a burgundy as are her thigh high stockings(I dont know..). Her shirt also has a black hood and the bow is stripped a hunter green color as is the skirt. The boots she wears resembles those of Sailor Jupiter. Sasha's eyes are green, her hair a pretty brown tied in two buns by green ribbons and a bugundy cloth. The rest of her hair flows down about her. She is 5'6". Sasha is a fox spirit that can transform when the moon is out. She use to be a rich fow princess, born under the Queen of the Makai. Fate was not kind to her, though. She was beaten badly up to the point that she had to be reborn and Sasha. (If anything is missing them tell me). Her fox appearance is extremely long black hair, black fox ears and a black tail. Her eyes are a dark green. When in her demon form she wears a long mint green gown. 

16) Ageha Nyaolin. She is half tiger, half human. This half demon is reclusive, except around friends. Her outlook is fairly positive and tends to be nice. Just watch out if you get too close. Ageha likes her space and if you make her feel threatened...well, it was nice knowing you. Her hair is a golden color, streaked with black stripes. Her tail matches her hair and her eyes are a blue. She has golden cat ears and is just about Kurama's height. Ageha has three forms. First being the human next demon and finally the tiger form though she rarely uses her humanor tiger forms. She tends to stay in the Makai, but goes to the Ningen-kai once or twice for some 'bubble water' aka soda. Ageha has a close relationship with Kurama; they are very good friends. 

17) Maria. She is one hundred years old. She is a strong person, more than she lets up, with a kinda rude attitudew to boot (oh, I hope I didn't say it bad, but that's what the thing says) She is a stubborn one, never gives up on fighting. She has dark blue eyes, black hair reaching her chest and is a bit shorter than Youko Kurama. Maria is part saiyan, part fox demon. She knows a few of the techniques Youko does as well as a few saiyan techniques. 

18) Melody Carol is a sixteen year old. She is outspoken, even if it'll get her in trouble which it does. She is a nice person, and her goal seems to make others happy. In situaions were people are crying, Melody gets uncomfortable. On the outside she is an optimistic kid, but on the inside she is a hopeless romantic. She doens't like to accept help from others because it makes her feel weak. Her pride is her real weakness. Melody is medium height, about 5'6". She's about 110 lbs, with long red hair and blue eyes. She's half demon, and her powers are over earth, wind, fire, and water, though she can't controll them well. When she uses wind disasterous things happen so watch out. It frustrates her a lot and she won't except help from anyone but Jin, whom she has a crush on. It causes her to do crazy things, which scared the poor demon. 

19) Iris. A fifteen year old, Iris has three sides; violent(black--dangerous side), calm(white and relaxed) and crazy, usually occuring when she had too much sugar or a fight. She is 5'6", has brown hair with red highlights, and brown eyes. 

20) Laura Barton. Laura is sixteen. She is a shy girl and somewhat stubborn. Her hair is brown, her eyes green. She is 5'3" and an American. 

21)Tiku Hasagara. Tiku is fourteen years old. He is just about you average bad-ass boy. A bit like Yusuke. Tiku is pissed off easily and will do anything for his twin sister, Chitara(Aw..). He has long brownish hair that is usually in a ponytail. His bangs fall over his eyes, spiky and spunky. He's 5'7" and not so muscle that you'd think steroids were invloved. he has pretty blue eyes. His attire is blue jeans and a t-shirt. Tiku is a telepath, and can communicate with his sister through a bond they share. He is the oldest, by 5 minutes. 

22) Chitara Hasagara. She is the twin of Tiku. Fourteen year old Chitara is a major tomboy. She loves to tease and is very weird. She is known to blurt out random things. She is usually hyoer and silly but can be depressed at other times. She has te same hair as her brother, cept hers is a higher ponytail. She likes to wear dark halter tops and capri pants. She is telekenetic and likes to fight for fun; different from her bother who feels is necessary. 

23) Lindsay McGowan. She is thirteen years old; a hyper and happy go lucky kind of person. Lindsay is boys crazy. She has blond brown hair, blue eyes, and is slightly shorter than Hiei. Her skin is pale, dotted with freckles across her nose. SHe usually wears blue, but might also wear a black miniskirt and a black shirt with a white tiger on it. Lindsay is an orphan searching for her brother, now being 10 years since she started. 

24) Amanda. She is a bit of a loner because she is the odd one of the bunch. Amanda likes to read and can be quite friendly. She has friends, and cares deeply for them. She is a down-to-earth kid but may also be absent minded. That sugar can really get to you. She's serioius and can'ttake jokes. Amanda is about 5'3" and a bit stocky. Her hair is a dirty blonde. She has hazel eyes, and wears herhair in a ponytail. She doesn't wear make-up(Hell yeah, me either) or much jewelry, cept a silver ring on her hand. She is a normal looking person, not gorgeous, but not hideous either. She has met the YYH gang before and like Kurama and Yusuke as friends. Kuwabar is the lovable idiot, though she wouldn't say it aloud. Hiei hates her and that's fine with her. The rest of the group is not really important to her. She doesn't know how to describe her relationship towards them. Ina fight Amanda's eyes glow white and she aquires claws like wolverine's except these glow white.

25) Kumiko Takeda. She is seventeen yrs. old. Kumiko is the shy and scared type. She wears a black sleeveless turtleneck top and a dark purple skirt that's held up by a red belt. She wears black knee high boots and a ying and yang necklace. Her hair is straight and light brown that reaches her midback. Her eyes are violet-blue. She is also blind in one eye, making the ounks at school call her 'One-Eyed Smarty'.

26) Relick Wasabi. Relick is fifteen..or so she says she is. She is a cheerful, friendly and mysterious person. And if you look at her the wrong way ...she'll hit you. She has dark red hair, gray eyes. She is seen carrying two swords, Hiko and Raigeki, of which she hids in her locker. She is about Hiei's height and fairly skinny..cept on top. No jokes on that, kay? "Relick is the spirit of a warrior brought back to life. Her existance has long been forgotten because of a curse from the last Ningenkai dragon. For centuries, she wandered the earth, unable to enter the Reikai. She met Yusuke and his friends on a mission to defeat 4 elemental demons. She saved Yusuke's life by giving a portion of her precious vitality, the energy keeping her in existance, to the drowning mortal. In return, he saved her from the clutches of the earth demon, who tried to steal her powers and strength. As thanks for helping the Reikai Tantei, Koenma granted Relick return to the world of the living. In order for her to come back to life, Yusuke and his friends had to lose all memory of her, but it was one adventure that the young swordswoman would not forget, one of excitement...and of love. (she fell in love with Yusuke)" (-dude, that was written so well I just had to put it in. Man, you should be writing the story.)

27) Sophia. She is thirteen years old. A smart, funny person, Sophia is serious when need be. She can be compared to Keiko, their personalities are so similar, though Sophia is a bit more serious and less social. Her hair is waist length, a dark brown, her eyes matching that color. She has pale skin and is about 5 ft tall. She wears pants and shorts more than anything else. Her t-shirts have weird messages on them and her shoes are plain and simple. Sophia has a sister who is a pain to her. Seems they don't get along. She draws and writes a lot and even get to be a psychiatrist; people always come and ask for her advice on problems they have.

28) Jessi Cheaux. Jessi is a seventeen year old human teenager. (Few humans, ne?) She is a hyper one and can, on some rare occasions, get hyper enough to jump on walls. She tends to talk alot and if you want to get in a word then you're gonna have to cut in(don't sound mean, do I?) She's a real nice person to just about everyone. Hiei is her exception, she can't stand him. Why? Because Jessi is a rabid Kuwabara fan. Yes, she loves Kuwabara very deeply so don't even try to take him away from her. Jessi is nice but, as with all humans, can get mad and say mean things. She may get whiny at times. She doesn't approve of killing and sticks to Vash The Stampede's motto, "Love and peace". Her speech is proper for the most part but may speak in semi-slang. She may switch on and off or do a mix of both. Jessi is tall, about 5'7" (*gasp* nooo), with big green eyes and long, dark, curly skin. Her complexion is very fair. She dresses in jeans and a long sleeved black shirt that she wears under a purple vest. She has three earrings in one ear, one in the other and a black armband. Jessi acts tough but she's more of a, um, wimp. In a group she'll take the role of the leader and is the brain, the moral compass. When things get too hectic she screams so everyone can stop. She likes insanity but draws a line somewhere down the road. Her hobbies include singing. She can even do voices from animes, such as Sanosuke(YAY!!), Lupin, Zenigata, Krillin(YAY!), Vegeta(YAY!), Kuwabara, Botan, Koenma and even accents from other countries. 

29) Midnight. Midnight is a fifteen year old half cat demon, half human. She gets along with people just fine but can sometimes get shy. If she's mad...well, just try not to get her mad. She has light brown skin and long black hair with red dyed ends. Midnight is 5'5" and is very seductive (you got competition, Lemon). She doesn't like to see otehrs in danger or getting picked on. When that does happen she transforms into Kitty. This demon transormation causes her to get taller, about two inches more, and have cat ears and a tail. Her eyes change and her hair becomes black with blue highlights. In this form she had the power to control nature and even has the ability to fly and be a telepath. She dresses in anything that allows her to show off ehr figure or belly. Midnight has a bit of a crush on Karasu... 

30) Rika Kusanagi. Rika is a fifteen year old fox demon. She is a nice person but can get to be mean. When she gets mad she will talk in an angry tone and may hit something...or someone. Of course, this isn't always. She likes to chat with others and make friends, it's easy to talk to her...somewhat. When she talks about something she really likes she shows it. For everything else, well, blah pretty much. She will chat to you, but won't really tell you what's going on. Rika likes to argue for fun; it's kinda how she communicates with certain people...very few. She likes j-pop and voice acts for anime dubbs. She likes to laugh though not all the time. Rika doesn't like Kuwabara (aw, poor Kuwabara) She hates him. Her face is fair, with pretty green eyes. Her hair is long and brown, streaked with gold highlights. She has two spiky bangs that go on either side of her face. Rika wears a red sleeveless tradition style japanese shirt with black fingerless gloves, black gi pants and black shoes like the ones Kurama wore in the dark tournament

Gah! That is really time consuming. I took some time typing this!! Ok, *ducks* Here are the pairings...

Hiei/Katgi

Kurama/Maiyli

Yusuke/ Midori

Youko Kurama/Kriss

Jin/Emuri

Touya/Kaeru

Kuwabara/ Jessi Cheaux

Koenma/Nakuru

Karasu/ Midnight

All others are free for the taking...

Alright. We are officially ready to start the first chapter of this! *crosses fingers* I hope it'll be good!


End file.
